bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy2/Gummy Theory
We all have alot of theories Gummy Bear wil be a bigger threat. Yet not really proven. Here are all the examples is Gummy Bear REALLY '''coming back. Notice the Beesmas Base Grounds music? It's a remix of '''GUMMY BEAR'S TUNE '''and Wax! This may prove that Gummy Bear is secretly Santa Claus! (LOL) Almost all mobs drop Gumdrops, which means they have been gummified by Gummy Bear. This proves that the mobs will gather a place and fight you. Having bigger health, more damage, or even have faster reflexes! We all know Shadow Bear right? Many users think that Shadow Bear is Gummy Bear. '''IT IS TRUE! '''Why, you ask? It is because: If you look at the walls of the Gummy Bear's Lair, it is the same appearance of Shadow Bear's substance. Another theories say that Shadow Bear controls Onett. It may be proven of the quests. Almost every quests include Goo, almost all of the quest givers do not give a quest about collecting goo. The quest givers that include goo may be controlled by Gummy Bear! Onett, Gifted Bucko and Riley Bee, and Bee Bear give quests that include collecting goo. Onett, GIfted Bucko and Riley Bee, are leaders (atleast Onett is the "leader" of the whole game), and as I said earlier, Bee Bear may be controlled of Gummy Bear because of the Background Music! Science Bear also includes goo quests, but he only does that for experiments. Some places are pretty much owned by Gummy Bear, like the Ticket Tent (for it's entrance), the hives (Gummy Bee being a "spy" to the beekeepers, almost all of the fields (due to the gumdrops getting in the flowers), and much more. Gummy Bear is a true alien. He says he will gummify the whole '''UNIVERSE! '''Also since that Gummy Bear is up high in the sky... he is invincible. It is because he cannot melt from the sun... I mean, have you ever seen a dead Gummy Bear? Since he says in his lair dialogue: "Glorious Gumdrops... they're just the start!" which means he will have more powerful artilleries to use to gummify the whole universe! A powerful theory... Players, mobs, bears, and other stuff give gumdrops. Gumdrops control beings... I mean when you use gumdrops, you don't eat 'em, right? That means you are not gummified by Gummy Bear so he kills you in his lair... Mobs attack you because they have been gummified.... As I said earlier quest givers are also controlled by gumdrops.... Gummy Bee may have been gummified by Gummy Bear... why? If you look at Gummy Bee's face... it is the gummified version of Basic Bee's face!!! Am I the only one noticing this? Similar to my heavy version's (which is Cbkguy) theory, he states the '''GUMMY BEAR DESPISES HONEY! '''The theory might me correct... As the '''Honey Dispenser gives a gumdrop while the Gummy Invasion. This may prove that he is trying to replace Honey with Gumdrops. When Gummy Bear left, the Honey Dispenser doesn't give gumdrops anymore... So this theory might be 99.99% true. Similar to my Alien and Powerful Artilleries... HE IS BEING HIGH TECH RIGHT NOW!!! I mean, a statue on top of something teleports you to somewhere high tech''' '''by dropping some candy on it. Category:Blog posts